


Laundry

by roseslotusvioletiris



Category: Chicago PD
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseslotusvioletiris/pseuds/roseslotusvioletiris
Summary: Jay notices Hailey is wearing something that isn’t hers.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 117





	Laundry

“Is that my shirt?” 

Hailey looked up from her notes, surprised by Jay’s sudden question. It had been an uneventful and quiet morning for Intelligence, they had just solved a case the day before and have just been finishing up paperwork for it. She wasn’t expecting him, or anyone else, to speak. 

“Yep, that’s definitely my shirt.” Jay said before she could respond, a smirk on his face. It was almost as if he could predict the uncomfortableness she was starting to feel. Thankfully, the rest of the crew hadn’t seemed to notice, but it still was a bold claim for her partner to make.

“It was at my house, in my laundry, Jay.” She said with annoyance. However, she couldn’t deny it was uplifting to see him in somewhat good spirits. This case had been hard on him, and she was concerned throughout the whole ordeal. 

Jay was full on smiling now. “Remember my laundry machine broke and I had to borrow yours for a few loads?” 

Damn. He really got her there. Now that he mentioned it, this shirt was a lot bigger than her normal ones. “Well, now I do.” She was short, determined to not give him the satisfaction. Besides, it was his fault he messed up his laundry machine. But that was an argument for another day.

“Can you two lovebirds chill?” Adam called out from across the room. “It’s hard to focus on my paperwork with your flirting.” 

Hailey gave him the finger, not trusting herself to speak without stammering. She prided herself in being a person who didn’t get unfazed often, but it seemed like recently Jay was an exception to that. 

Miraculously, the subject was dropped after Adam intervened. Hailey quickly returned to the paperwork in front of her. 

However it was hard to focus. Now that she was aware she was wearing one of Jay’s shirts, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was like the material was his skin, covering her entire body. She found herself incredibly distracted and antsy, and in her fidgeting she made eye contact with Jay. 

His amused expression was gone from earlier, replaced with a serious one. “It looks good on you.” He admitted, a subtle shift of his eyes the only indication of nerves. “Really.” 

The shirt now felt like a heavy sweater. “Thanks.” She said, averting her eyes back to her desk. This moment felt too private for public for some reason. She didn’t want to end up saying more than she should, but couldn’t help but quip, “I’m not giving it back.” 

Jay’s reply was a snort.

**Author's Note:**

> I post my stories on tumblr too, @brettoniotrashcentral :). I take recs! And of course don’t own anything.


End file.
